User blog:WILL2468/KINGSBRIDGE DEPOT ROUTES
In this Blog, I am going to offer My Proposals for the Routes that operate out of the Kingsbridge Bus Depot that is Part of the Bronx Division. The Routes that operate out of Kingsbridge Depot are the BX1, BX2, BX3, BX7, BX9, BX10, BX18 & BX20. The BX15 is a Split Route between Kingsbridge & West Farms Depot. The M100 currently operates out of Kingsbridge Bus Depot. As I stated in a Previous Blog, I would change the M100 from Kingsbridge Depot to Mother Carla Hale Depot. I Make No Changes to the BX1 Route, which operates between Riverdale Avenue/Johnson Avenue & 231st Street in Riverdale & Mott Haven via Grand Concourse. My ONLY Proposal is to make the BX1 a 24/7 SBS (Select Bus Service) Route. The BX2 operates between Mott Haven & Sedwick Avenue in Riverdale via 3rd Avenue, 149th Street & Grand Concourse. I offer 2 Minor Proposals for the BX2. The BX2 would be Extended in Riverdale to RIverdale Avenue/Johnson Avenue & 231st Street & would be a 24/7 LOCAL for the BX1 SBS. I Offer NO CHANGES to the BX3 Route which operates between the George Washington Bridge Bus Terminal in the Washington Heights Area of New York County (Manhattan) & 238th Street & Broadway in the Riverdale area of Bronx County (the Bronx). The Bx7 Operates between the 168th Street 1, A & C Subway Station in the Washington Heights Section of New York County (Manhattan) & Riverdale by the Bronx-Westchester County Line via Broadway, 231st Street & Riverdale Avenue. The ONLY Proposal I offer for the BX7 to extend it from Washington Heights to Manhattanville in New York County (Manhattan). The BX7 would continue along Broadway to Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. Blvd (125th Street) & turn Right to the Terminal in Manhattanville. I Offer NO CHANGES to the Current BX9 Which Operates between Riverdale via Broadway @ the Bronx-Westchester County Line & West Farms. In Addition, I Offer NO Changes to the Current BX10 which operates between Riverdale @ the Bronx-Westchester County Line & the Norwood D Train Station in the Norwood Section of Bronx County. The BX13 Operates between the George Washington Bridge Bus Terminal in the Washington Heights Section of New York County (Manhattan) & the Melrose Section of Bronx County. Currently the BX13 has a Part Time Section of the Route that operates along East 161st Street & has a Part Time Terminal @ East 163rd Streeet & 3rd Avenue. I would ELIMNATE the Part Time Section of the Route & the Part Time Terminal Section of the BX13 Route. I Make NO Changes to the Full Time Section & Full Time Terminal of the BX13 Route. The BX18 Currently operates between Morris Heights & the Tremont Sections of Bronx County. The ONLY Change I make to the BX18 is that Instead of Terminating @ Grand Concourse & East 170th Street, The BX18 would Turn Right on Grand Concourse & follow the BX1 SBS to Mott Haven & be the 24/7 LOCAL for the BX1 SBS. Along the Grand Concourse: North of 170th Street You would have the BX1 SBS & BX2, Between 170th Street & 149th Street You would have the BX1 SBS, BX2 & BX18, South of 149th Street You would have the BX1 SBS & BX18. Currently the BX20 is a Part Time Route that Travels between the 207th Street A Train Stop in the Inwood Area of New York County (Manhattan) & West 246th Street & Riverdale Avenue in the Riverdale area of Bronx County (The Bronx). I would LIKE to see the BX20 be 24/7. The Only way that will happen is if the Ridership increases. Category:Blog posts